


Tunnel of Love

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [26]
Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Devotion, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, POV Hatter (Alice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Tunnel of Love' by Dire Straits.





	Tunnel of Love

Anything could happen here - it probably would.

They were all very aware of the dangers they were facing, and how easy it would be for him to walk away, to flip on her any second.

What Hatter knew, that Alice had yet to figure out, was that he never would.

From the second she appeared, his pretty girl in a very wet dress, he was doomed.

Life revolves around her, for long as she stays. He wishes it would be forever, though he knows better.

When she leaves, maybe he’ll follow, all the way to the end of the line.


End file.
